Gaara
Gaara 'is a handsome spikey furred brick-red tom with turqoise/sea foam green eyes, thick black rings around his eyes, extending down his eyelids; no visable pupil; and the jap. kanji (愛) for love on his forehead. History : One night, before he comes to Twolegplace, he snaps, going on a rampage. He kills Ayako and Shunji, but dosen't remember it. : Gaara is first seen heading to a cave-like sand filled den, Sasuke trailing him. He sits down, and nods to Sasuke he knows he's there and there is no use in spying around the corner. Sasuke walks in, and Gaara waits in silence until Sasuke tells him his name, and asks him his. Gaara quietly replies, and Sasuke asks him if he knows him. He gives small details about where he used to live, his family, and Sasuke asked if they ever battled. Gaara nodded, and told Sasuke he thought he remembered the feel of his power around him, and his aura. One day, while exploring the river, he notices a strange she-cat staring at him, Rug. He crosses the ice, and confronts her. He later goes to his den, and Frost along with Rug follow him. Frost retreats after Gaara hisses at her to, and Rug stays. He attacks her by whipping sand at her face with his tail to blind her, then whips it at her shoulder, giving her a cut. She also retreats, and Gaara sits back down, relaxing. : That next night, a terrible blizzard rages on. By some feat, Rug is swept into Gaara's den. Something inside him pulsed, and he attacked Rug, killing her. Naruto shows up, and starts screaming at Gaara asking him why he killed Rug, and he replies something inside him pulsed, making him. This angers Naruto. Gaara soon runs out, and Sasuke follows him, asking him what happened. Gaara soon inches away, and runs to the river. Sasuke and Naruto follow him, and Sasuke asks him why he killed Rug. Gaara replies that there was an impulse that made him, and he gave way. Naruto snarls, and out of no where, decides to attack Gaara. The fight leaves off at him about to kick Gaara off a cliff... : Naruto decides not to kick Gaara off, and runs away. Gaara gets up, and heads back depressed to his den. On his way there, he is attacked by Hope and Rush. He fights, but soon gets overtaken due to tiredness. By the end of the fight, he recieves a few deep wounds on his flanks and back, many cuts and bruises, and even a broken nose. He retreats to his den afterwards, and curls up confused and feeling alone like most of his life, thinking about Sasuke and Naruto. He dosen't bother to treat his wounds. : A day or so later, while he was sitting outside his den, a cat named Nightmare appears. At first, he seems alright, but he then attacks Gaara. The 2 toms are involved in a long and hard fight, but it ends when Gaara slips off a cliff, and falls, slamming onto a deeply frozen river below. Raven finds him bloody and knocked out. She treats his wounds, and runs off past Paw. She did not know he killed her mother. : A day or so later, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba appear. Gaara does not know why. A few minutes later, Rush and Paw challenge him to a fight. To his suprise, Naruto stood by Gaara, and offered to help. Gaara replied to wait till he need his help. He then gets into a very bloody and gruesome battle with Rush and Paw. Paw retreats, and Rush passes out due to loss of blood. Gaara made it half way down an alley, and also passed out due to blood loss. : Almost 2 days later he awakes, and he attack by a rabid Sweetcharm. He does not contract the rabies, but gets another injury on his throat, more slashes. Sweetcharm got worse than him and retreated. : One dark night, Firefang talks Gaara into assassinating a tom, Ichi, with tempting offers and promises. Gaara decided to finally kill Ichi with a weighed down heart, and slices him clean open from the throat to his chest with one blow, then knocks his body in a river to not be found. Afterward, his thoughts are a dark, confused, swirling mass of chaos. : Later that night, or rather the next day, Rug's spirit lures Gaara into a trap centered inside Paw's house's yard. Paw, Smolder, Mat, Rug, Rush, and Orangeblossom attack Gaara, while Naruto rushes in to help. Soon, he has to leave, and Gaara fights alone. This was a mistake, he couldn't handle the physical stress and the wounds, and soon collasped. Paw sliced his stomach open, Rush his face, Smolder his tail, and Orangeblossom wounded his stomach. Rush also cut his throat. He soon after passes out, near death, and Kovan comes, saving the tom. : A day or so later, Hope confronts him once more, and he is ready to fight. She tells him she is not here to fight, but wants to hire him to assassinate Sweetcharm. He does assassinate her, and soon leaves. : A few days later, Kovan says something to him, and his whole body freezes in shock. Smolder attacks, breaks two of his ribs while he can't move, and knocks him out by cutting off his air supply. : Later that day, he is chasing after Smolder when he claws up a rusty drain pipe, and she removes the bolts. He falls some 50 odd feet, and slams into the ground, instantly being knocked out. Smolder and Yuudai bring him to their house, and attempt to kill him. Night interviens, and gets him out with the help of Frost. When Smolder is kicked off a building, she dragged him along, until Frost saved him. All this time, 3 cats visited him in his dreams, showing him his past, present, and future. His future showed him being attacked and killed by all the cats of twolegplace, every bone in his body broke and all blood drained. He afterwards wakes up in a haze, and is taken away by Frost. He spends a night in her den, and he spills out many thing to her. Soon after he leaves for home. : He reaches his den and curls inside. Paw and Smolder show up and tell him they are sorry, yet he dosen't reply. A few cats seem to show concern towards him now, showing that more care for him. This whole time his mental thought seem clouded, and he reacts to everything with a confused numbness. He tells Hope to bug off. She laughs, and comments that his fate just sealed, then leaves. He wanders aimlessly and mindlessly down an alley, only to run into Hope. She attacks him, and bites his throat, latching on. Paw rips her off, and suddenly snaps at Gaara telling him to go to her den for treatment. He asks why, and she replies that Hope had rabies. Afterwards he gets another massive headache. : The next day Shion comands him he must tell her who hired him to kill Ichi. He moans back telling her to keep her tone down. She gets concerned and asks why, and he tells her he has another massive headache. She tells him she has some herbs to help a headache, and tells him to go to sleep. He replies he can't, and she gives him a heavy dose of poppyseeds which knocks him out right away. In his sleep, Cedarmoss comes to visit Shion, and she comments Gaara looks scared and stressed. Shion nods and Cedarmoss leaves. She presses her fur up to his and nuzzles him, and he pulls away in his sleep growing and unsheathing his claws. She backs off a bit. : Frost soon develops to be medicine cat. On more than one occasion she has had to hurt him to heal him, such as pop in a dislocated joint or bone. : He tells her he dosen't care for her. This makes her sad, and she runs. He does too. She confronts him and he slices out at her. He soon snaps and goes completely crazy, full on pshycopath. He attacks Frost, then goes back to normal, collapsing at her paws.She takes him home to rest. : Later that night, Shion attempts suicide and fails. He comments he can help her make everything go away with one simple sweep, and shes says if you must, yes. He replies "Oh I would LOVE to, but, it's your decision. She says yes, and he kills her, smiling and laughing as the blood sprays on him. Paw comments, "Gaara.....bloodlust....no. You did it. GAARA!" : A few days later, a rogue named Spencer challenges him to a fight. He fights Spencer, and kills him. Another cat named Blackthorn challenges him, and they fight a long battle. Kovan broke it up many times, but they went back to fighting. It almost ended when Kovan interferes again, and hangs Blackthorn over a cliff. Blackthorn gets back on land, and goes after Gaara. They talk, and fight. Gaara beats Blackthorn and forces him to retreat. He comes back to ask Paw questions. The injuries Gaara recieved from the fight are the following: Dislocated shoulder, heavily injured stomach and throat, a torn chest, and a gash on the back of his head. : A week or so later, Blackthorn comes with a request, to help him kill an evil wolf. He helps, and recieves many deep and long injuries. : His brother, Kankuro, came to help, much to Gaara's suprise. : A few hours later, they are home, and he gets into a fight with Rukia. It ends when she stabs him 3 times in the chest around his heart, ending the fight due to Kankuro's concern. : A few days later he gets in another fight, with similar injuries. : He then fights TenTen, and beats her, almost ending in a tie. Kakashi later finds him, and attacks him in a fury. : Again, a few days later, he fights a cat known as Cobalt, and later Rukia again. He wins the fight, but not without recieving internal injuries/bleeding. : Time passes, and he almost kills his brother. Temari stops him, and he disappears for 5 days. Temari finds him. : He fights Neji, and is almost killed, due to his gentle fist attack. : He fights the tom again, and once again is almost killed, a breaking string holding him. He recovers. : A few days later, he fights Firefang and slowly and painfully kills the tom, savoring it, much to Raven's sadness and hatred. : A few days later, he kills Wolfheart as well, and almost kills Blackthorn. : Cobalt becomes angered by this, and attacks Gaara. The two cats fight for a day and a half, and it ends in Cobalt winning since it was a tooth and claw battle. Gaara recieves many life-threatening wounds, but the one that stood out the most was a shattered shoulder. Cobalt had ripped the fur, skin, meat, everything, right off the bone, exposing nothing but it. He shatters it more. Kakashi comes and saves Gaara when he treats his wounds, and offers his den to stay in. : Gaara accepts, and stays the night there. A few days later Temari, his sister, attacks him. He counter-attacks, but it heads downhill when she attacks him with a kunai. Against his will, Shukaku took over his body and attacked Temari. Kakashi comes, and Gaara breaks free of Shukaku, screaming and trembling. : Kakashi still takes him back to his den, and they talk together. Kakashi treats Gaara with care and extreme kindness. Gaara even thinks how "Anytime he was around Kakashi he felt safe. Actually, he felt like he was in the presence of the father he never had." Although, when he's not around Kakashi, he is extremelly dangerous and turbulant. : Then, he kills Darkblaze, and Kakashi asks him if he is alright. He nods yes, and Rush comes, wanting to attack. Kakashi talks him out of it. A few minutes later while in Kakashi's den, he suddenely runs out then returns, saying he threw up and dosen't like the sensation. Kakashi later takes him to a peaceful clearing and watches his actions. : Shiverfrost, Rose's mother, blames Gaara for her kit's banishment, say that because she was talking to the monster that he is, Kovan disliked it, and kicked her out of the family. She comments "''It's what the world wants, isn't it? Your death is inevitable. I'm just helping make it happen." This hits home, and is yet another mental impact to his already scarred mind. He fights her, and eventually kills her, crushing her slowly to death. : This angers many cats, including her daughter, Rose, and her sons, Buckbeak and Anokoku. : Gaara later gets in a fight with Rukia, which she started. Kakashi questioned him and sorted it out. He returns, and attacks Rukia again, almost killing her. Kakashi attacks and knocks him off, yelling at him to get out. Gaara runs into the forest, deeply bewildered and slightly hurt at this. Kakashi later feels pity and goes after him, finding him. He asks him what happened between him and Rukia since he first met her. Kakashi later reflects that bringing Rukia to the den was a bad decision. Gaara, without thinking, lays his forehead for a second on Kakashi's shoulder, then pulled away, disgusted. Kakashi only purred at this. They go back to the den, and Kakashi asks "Wh-what happens if you fall asleep? To which Gaara simply replied but with a glint of fear in his eyes "Shukaku would eat away at me if I were to fall asleep." Hearing "Shukaku" scares Charcoal, seeing as Temari had told her about him. : A few hours later, Kakashi and Gaara have a small disagreement about how Gaara walked. He had stalked towards Charcoal after she backed away after hearing Shukaku, and he tips his head to the side, asking "What?" To which Kakashi snarls "Back off, Gaara, NOW!" He replies he wasen't going to do anything. Kakashi said "Normal cats walk, ''like this," -strolls towards Gaara-, "Alright? That's how a normal cat walks." To which him replies, "That's how a ''normal cat ''walks? Frankly, I don't care if I prowl, walk, slither, slink, stalk, walk, run. As long as I get there, I'm fine." Kakashi turns his back on Gaara, and stares at a wall. He does the same. Hours later, Gaara leaves to do something and only then does Kakashi turn around. Once Gaara returns, he goes back to staring at the wall. Gaara asks why, and Kakashi snaps back it's because of the lack of sleep. He stares at the wall along with Kakashi, and Kakashi wryly says, "Oh, the walls ''so ''interesting, isn't it?" They both turn their backs and curl in their nests. : Much happens and Kakashi is back to his normal self. : Gaara asks if Kakashi could be his mentor, and teach him many important things. Kakashi happily agrees, and begins the training. : One day while Gaara was training with Kakashi, Cobalt attacked. He swifted defeated Gaara by slamming him on the bottom of a 12-ft cliff, tossing him in water and freezing over the top, and puncturing a lung. Kakashi saves him and is very worried. He is brought back to Kakashi's den and treated. Paw is called onto the scene, and she sees him, ordering everyone to rub his fur the wrong way to warm him. She also says he is alive, but just barely. He comes to a day and a half later, and Paw tells him he can't do anything for several weeks, or until she says so. : Tuski asks Gaara to teach her how to fight and kill, and that suprises not only Gaara, but Kakashi as well. He rejects it, and she argues, only to be silenced when Kakashi puts his paw over her mouth. : About a week or so later, Cobalt's brother, Reokotsai, finds and attacks Gaara, insisting that Gaara would be able to substain him for atleast a moon or two. Gaara fights in a weakened state against the cat, but is electricuted, and soon, killed. Ankuro and Tuski are extremelly sad about this, far to a point that they scream out in sadness and weep hard. Cobalt gives his life for Gaara, but it was useless, seeing as Gaara's heart only beat once more and he took a single breath, then it stopped all together once more. Rain began to pour down. It is a few hours later, and Kovan comes upon the scene, followed by Orangeblossom. Tuski asks Kovan if there is anything he can do, and he replies it would take the life of another to accomplish. Orangeblossom, despite Gaara being her daughters murderer, says she will give hers in order for him to live, saying "I am old, and most likely going to die soon. Why not give my life so the younger one may live?" Kovan preforms a ceremony, and Orangeblossom's life is transfered to Gaara. He soon wakes up in a daze, looking around and not knowing where he was, or what happened, only that before everything went black he felt an extreme coldness overtake his body. Tuski and Ankuro are extremelly glad of his revivel, and continue to weep, but in happiness. He is taken back to the den. Gaara comments that he feels very, very sick, cold, stiff, and sore. Through the night, he gets up several times to run outside and vomit. Tuski says she hasen't seen Kakashi in awhile, and Gaara starts to get up to go find him, but Tuski insists he say in the den and wait till morning. He does so, and goes out, finding Kakashi knocked out at the bottom of a small cliff. Gaara brings him back to the den. The next morning, they have a small disagreement with Tuski, which results in a verbal fight. Kakashi says he dosen't know why he dosen't kick everyone out, and go back to leading a normal life. They both say sorry, and all is fine again. : Kakashi gently asks Gaara why he won't train anyone, and he tells Kakashi he refuses to train Tuski because everyone he showed an interest in training, he has killed in the first test match quickly. He comments he killed atleast 5 others in the first test matches. : Tuski asks Pein and Konan to mentor her, and they reply they must see her kill something to gain their training. She fights Gaara, and is beaten badly, but not before knocking him in a river only for him to resurface in a few minutes. Konan takes her back to the den Pein's group stays in. : Reokotsai, once again, strikes. Gaara fights despite the weakness against Reokotsai's attacks. In the end, though, he is defeated. His is severely electricuted, and knocked out, body twitching and convulsing. He snaps mentally, and runs from everyone, later returning to Kakashi's den. Later that night, he attempted suicide despite the fact he fights so hard to prove he lives. Temari stops him. : Gaara and Rekotsai face off once more. He had Reokotsai on the ropes, about to win, but Reokotsai counters quickly. Rekotsai's attacks reversed the effects of Sasori's poison, and it exploded, engulfing Gaara in flames. He recieves 2nd & 3rd degree burns, in addition to damaged nerve endings. : : He recovers, and fights Cobalt. It ends in a draw, and he then passes out. He later wakes up in a blur. Reokotsai was transporting him from one place to another. He squirms, demands to know where he is, and tries to get away, only to be knocked out again by Reokotsai. He later wakes up in a warm, dry, and sandy sea. He looked around, noting he is somehow in the desert. Reokotsai had brought him there against his will. : : He stays prisoner of his father for a few days, about a 10 days. During that time he is beaten and abused by his father. Although, he is killed and then brought back to life by another cat. : He returns to the forest, and falls in love with a beautiful she-cat named Sakura. : Gaara is shown to have a major crush on Sakura, blushing and more often than not, his ears becoming hot around her. He stutters and is normally awkward around her as well. Temari as well as Kankuro keep setting up little things here or there, or motioning for Gaara to do something for Sakura, or mouthing something for him to say to the she-cat. They are also working on ''Step Two: Mates, and eventually an unspoken Step 3. : : He plots with Kankuro and Nanashi to return to the desert with a simple mission, assassinate Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's father. Theme song(s) #﻿Getting Away with Murder - Papa Roach '''( ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqWpKATpZg4 )'' #Let the Bodies Hit the Floor - Drowning Pool'' ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8-sMJZTYf0 )'' Personality Ruthless against his opponents, Gaara appears extremely aggressive and turbulant. He is emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself and "Mother", the voice of Shukaku in his head. He learned to find pleasure, and eventually a reason to live, in annihilating anyone – and, by extension, anyone who threatened his existence. This was only worsened by the occasional demand by Shukaku for blood to sate its blood lust, which resulted in Gaara being merciless, demonstrated when he murders his victims without care or concern, despite their desperate pleas and crys. Gaara's insomnia, forced upon him by the fear that Shukaku would eat away at him if he were to fall asleep, only furthered his instability and desire to kill. In fact, his hatred extends to his siblings, as he never saw them as such, and was fully willing to kill them were they to cross him or interfere. Trivia﻿ *Gaara's Role player based him off a Naruto character *Gaara (Naruto) is actually Firepelt's favorite character, and she finds his story sad and gripping *He has a major crush on Sakura Notable facts and details *Ringed eyes and turquiose/sea foam green eyes that are pupiless *Insomnia *Japanese kanji for "Love" ( 愛, ai) on forehead﻿ *Often gets long and horrible headaches *Very unstable, aggressive, and turbulant *Shukaku *Gaara means "Demon who only loves himself" in Jap. *我愛羅 is the name Gaara in Jap. *Has already died once, but was revived. *Gaara is shown to be anorexic i.e. has anorexia. Family Members Sister: :Temarirevealed on the IRC, January 10th, 2011 - Living Brother: :Kankurorevealed on the IRC, January 10th, 2011 - Living Family Tree Killed List #''Countless others'' #Shunji (BloodClan member) #Ayako (Rogue) #Rug (BloodClan memver) #Ichigo (talked into it by Firefang) #Sweetcharm (Hired by Hope, Killed with help from Twilight) #Shion (Rogue) #Spencer (Rogue) #Renegade (Renegade Squadron leader/BloodClan member) #Firefang (BloodClan leader) #Wolfheart (BloodClan member) #Darkblaze (BloodClan member) #Shiverfrost (Rogue/Clan cat) #Blackfire (BloodClan Member) #Stoneheart (Old loner) #Anokoku (Rogue, Shiverfrost's kit) #La (Rogue) #2 apprentice sized cats, 4 kits, and 4 adult sized cats in an attack with En (8 killed by him) #Rock Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Rogue Category:Firepelt's Characters Category:Living Characters